Valve components in the form of a disc or washer, whose arrangement in the valve body and whose actuation by an electromagnet are always problematic, are usually used in the prior-art mixer valves with electronic control. In fact, the adoption of valve means of the type used here involves considerable obstacles and significant problems both due to the complexity of the channels to be made in the valve body and due to the dimensions that the valve components must have in order to be able to ensure the desired water flows. The presence of these valve components also frequently places conditions on the shapes and the sizes of the electronic valves; in fact, in order not to go beyond certain limits imposed by the requirements of installation and/or aesthetics, recourse is often made to the arrangement of the electronic control component at a distance from the valve with the need, therefore, for connecting wires.